1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of portable barbecue sets. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of a barbecue set which is readily useable at virtually any site where its base can be driven into the ground, and the set can be used as a grill, pan or griddle.
2. Brief Description of Background Art
Basic barbecue sets and barbecuing equipment have been known and in use for a long time. Nevertheless, the task of barbecuing can present challenges in many ways, for example in terms of ease of use and versatility of the equipment, use with various fuels, use in remote locations, use in locations where open fires or fires burning on the ground are prohibited, and also in terms of compactness and transportability of the equipment. For this reason, the prior art patent literature includes several patents directed to barbecue sets or equipment having improved features in terms of capability to be used at remote locations, and ease and convenience of use. The following United States patents are known to the present inventor to be of interest as background to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,029,646; 2,827,846; 5,666,940; 4,979,940; 3,511,22; 5,355,867; 5,862,742; 4,896,651; 4,607,608; 6,827,077; 509,222; 1,666,293; 2,173,024; 2,960,979; 2,974,662; 3,344,780; 3,395,692; 4,363,313; and published U.S. Patent Application Nos. US 2004/0129855 A1 and US 2004/0144379 A1.
However, further improvements in terms of relative simplicity of construction, ease of use, versatility and better portability are still desired in this art. Moreover, in relatively recent times there are more and more outdoor locations, such as county, state and national parks, national forests and other outdoor locations which have relatively high fire risk and where the use of open fires or use of burning charcoal placed on the ground are prohibited. The portable barbecue set and kit of the present invention overcomes several disadvantages or deficiencies of the prior art, is of relatively simple construction, easy to use, versatile for allowing cooking on a grill, in a pan or on a griddle, and can be used in locations where fires or charcoal placed on the ground are prohibited.